


The Princess & the Rebel

by jhenysn21, Lexiilooo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhenysn21/pseuds/jhenysn21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiilooo/pseuds/Lexiilooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in an alternate universe where Clarke is a high school student at Bayside High in Clearwater, Florida, Bellamy is a Marine Biology student at the University of Tampa, also in Florida. Clarke thinks she has a perfect life until Bellamy Blake becomes part of it. He and all of his problems and confusions make Clarke rethink whether being in love is worth the risk of ruining her life and her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters  
> Some facts that I used in this story are based on a novel I read from an Italian writer, but only some facts.  
> -I want to say I am very happy to have Lexi, a friend of mine who helps me edit the story, and helps me with the little details that are very important.

Clarke was woken up by the sun streaming through her window, she was excited because it was her first day of school and she hadn’t seen her friends all summer. She had been on vacation with her family who lived in Miami. She had almost died of boredom, and on top of all of this her mother was constantly pressuring Clarke to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor. Yes, she would make more money but where would she get her own personal pleasure? To her family making money and being a prosperous doctor was more important than being happy, and doing what you love. She wasn’t so sure, but she couldn’t disappoint her mother who had always put her in the best schools and classes so that she would have the best opportunity to become a great doctor. Who knows; maybe after she finishes college, she will have the courage to face her mother and do what she really loves. It’s not that she doesn’t like medicine, she loves helping people, but painting is in her soul, and when she does it, she travels in her imagination and she is pleased to see people enjoying her art. She has to thank Raven for going with her, if it wasn’t for her, this trip would have been a disaster. Raven was the daughter of Abby's best friend from high school and when her mother died of an overdose Raven moved in with them. That was 6 years ago, this was Raven’s last year in school and she was very excited to graduate but very sad to leave Clarke, who still had one more year after her. They were so close; Clarke even told everyone that they were sisters. Clarke loved Raven, she had a perfect life, and this would be her best year at school. It would be perfect.  
She jumped a little bit when Raven entered her room pulling her out of her thoughts, and hopping on her bed like a child on Christmas Day.  
'' Let's chat, you're still in bed? We’ll be late on the first day of school. ''  
Clarke smiled at her, she didn’t understand why Raven loved so much school. Sure she was very intelligent, and Clarke was just talented at drawing, she only got good grades thanks to Raven. She didn't know how it would be when Raven was gone though.  
'' Not so fast Rae I was already up. ''  
Raven hopped out of her bed and went to the door  
'' So hurry up, I’ll be downstairs drinking coffee. ''  
Clarke got up, took a quick shower and wore a pink dress with wide straps and a white floral cardigan with flowers matching the dress color. She didn’t usually get so dressed up to go to school, but she had made a deal with Raven that she would dress up at least on the first day of class and try to make new friends. Her only friends she had besides Raven were Jasper and Monty, and Raven always said she could do better, but she loved her two nerd friends, she didn’t need more friends and she would be fine without Raven. She left her hair down, another requirement from Raven who kept complaining that the only thing she ever did was braid her hair and that was dull. It was easy for her to say, Raven was a beautiful brunette all colors looked good on her, but Clarke couldn’t get any color to work. Clarke went downstairs and the whole family was at the kitchen table.  
'' Good morning honey, excited for the first day of school? ''  
Her father asked from the head of the table. Her mother on his right and on his left, Raven. Clarke loved to see the animated smile of her father in the morning. Jake was a cheerful person, full of life, and loved animals. As a child she wanted to be a veterinarian like her father, but her mother would not let that dream go far. She always said she wanted to marry her father and now that she was older she wanted to find someone who loved life as much as her father, she had made a promise that when she found someone like her father, she’d marry him without a second thought. It’s clear that she wanted to live a great love; every day in her diary she wrote about it, she wanted someone who looked at her just like her father looked at her mother. Unfortunately so far the guys she has known have mainly been assholes, including crazy Dax, who has been obsessed with her since they met and pursued her still. Until then, she had forgotten about Dax, just to remember him made a shiver run up her spine. She remembered that she could have at least one quiet year without him chasing her everywhere, she didn’t know what college he was going to but she expected it to be as far away as possible.  
''Thrilled Dad. '' She spoke with a fake enthusiasm, kissing him on the cheek and hugging her mother before sitting down next to Raven for coffee.  
''Well, then, since you’re both here I want to tell you something. '' The girls looked out of the corner of their eye. A family meeting at this hour of the morning was never good thing.  
''Since this is Raven’s last year in school and you both did pretty well last year I convinced your mother that you two are mature enough to have a car, but only Raven will be allowed to drive and at the first sign of irresponsibility we will take it away. But if you do well, at the end of the school year Raven could take the car for college and Clarke will get her own car next year. ''  
The girls sat open-mouthed in shock. Abby or Jake always drove them to school because Abby was very cautious about their safety. She had to make sure they weren’t going places that she considered dangerous, with strange people, or at parties. Occasionally they were allowed to go to Monty or Jasper’s parties, but Abby knew their parents. Abby was unaware that a party thrown by Monty and Jasper was dangerous in itself, starting with drinks.  
''Daddy this is wonderful!” squealed Clarke.  
''I'm really surprised!! Thanks godfather! '' Raven thanked him. They finished their coffee and prepared to leave, Jake would take them to school today, and the next day they would go shopping for the girls' car; they said goodbye Abby and hurried out the door. The day was wonderful, the sun was shining, the sky was as blue as Clarke had ever seen, she felt the gentle breeze on her face and suddenly she realized that she was about to have the best year of her life, she didn’t know what was to come ...

..........................................  
Bellamy woke to his roommate’s alarm. It was 6:30 in the morning; he was grumpy every morning and every day. Bellamy's life hadn’t been easy so far, he had a piece of shit for a father, he hated his father, but he had to be cordial for Octavia’s sake. Her father generally took good care of her except for the night he took his girlfriend to dinner and Octavia decided to call her idiot boyfriend home without thinking of the consequences. She was almost raped and would have been so if Bellamy had not come home on time, who knows what would happen. It was pure luck that he was home for the summer. It was a year ago but Bellamy’s blood boiled every time he thought about it. He nearly killed the son of a bitch and was arrested for it, but thanks to Kane he was free. But the raping bastard, Atom, was in a coma since then; Octavia was not coping well with it, so his now stepmother thought it would be better for them to move from Little Rock to Florida where Bellamy was in college. Now that she could be closer to her brother Octavia could finally leave everything behind. Kane had bought a splendid house so enormous that Bellamy thought would fit 3 large families easily. Ever since their mother died of cancer he had refused any help Kane tried to offer. He had a fund left by his mother so he moved to Tampa to go to college, and he only returned home for the holidays because of Octavia. He was happier now that his sister would be closer to him, he missed her. It was slightly inconvenient to have Kane, who was their father, and his wife constantly on his case, because he was finally in the last year of college. Octavia was in high school she was going to Bayside High in Clearwater, they would be only 10 minutes away from each other, and he decided to take advantage of it now since he planned to travel a lot after he graduated. It was then he remembered that he had promised to take her to school on her first day today, he threw on his clothes and dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and his leather jacket, brushed his hair and turned to wake his roommate and best friend, to remind him that he was late.  
''Hey Murphy you have class this morning, you need to present your work. '' He shook his friend but it didn’t work. Murphy slept like a stone. Bellamy gave a slight laugh, took the glass of water on the bedside table and dumped it on his friends face.  
'' You want me to kill you right? '' Murphy looked angrily at Bellamy who burst out laughing  
'' Don’t hate me, thank me, you're late for your class and from what I know you have a presentation and you need to at least shower. ''  
Bellamy walked out leaving an angry and grumpy Murphy, he loved his friend, and they had become friends as soon as Bellamy arrived on campus. Murphy also had many problems in his family, dead father, an alcoholic mother, but incredible as it seems had become a good kid, of course there were the times when Murphy would mess with people who were not good, and he always had a debt to someone. He did more stupid things than most people thought possible, he tested Bellamy’s patience at times and he did not have much himself, but Bellamy couldn’t imagine his life without Murphy. Murphy was the brother Bellamy never had and he was grateful for. Bellamy reached his motorcycle and headed toward the wealthy neighborhood in Clearwater get his sister.  
When he was almost at Octavia’s house he stopped at a light next to a black car, he couldn’t contain his desire to look in the rear window that was open. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, there was a song on the radio and she happily sang and moved to the music, her skin was white and her hair as yellow as the sunlight, she was delighted, and looked like a princess. He couldn’t stand it and shouted  
'' Hey princess. ''  
She stopped dancing and suddenly turned red, he loved the tone of her pink cheeks, he wished he could touch them  
'' Don’t call me princess! You don’t know me. ''  
She scowled at him and stuck her tongue. And then her car was gone. He thought ...  
'' Grumpy Princess ''  
He laughed at her, at that time the light turned green and he knew he had to turn around to find her, unfortunately he lost sight of the car. Soon he found it and he rode a few feet next to the car and when he wouldn’t turn away, she put her hand out giving him the finger. He found it really funny, his day had started well, and he would like to at least know her name.  
When he arrived in front of the Octavia's house she was waiting for him anxiously.  
'' Do you know how late you are? What the hell happened to you? I was about to ask Dad to take me. ''  
She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and climbed on the bike  
'' Good morning to you too little sister. '' He started the bike and went to school.  
When they reached the front of the school he saw the clusters of teenagers milling back and forth and he felt dizzy, he hoped Octavia could adapt and make friends there. He didn’t know anyone he could sucker into keeping her safe, he didn’t want to have to kill anyone. Octavia was ready, this was a new beginning for her and she was happy, so then he would try to be happy too. She got off the bike, handed him the helmet, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
'' Thanks for the ride big brother. '' He didn’t even have time to answer because Octavia had turned her back and walked towards the sea of teenagers in front of him. He saw her again, standing there a few feet from him; talking to a brunette girl and two nerds, the princess he had seen earlier. Then as if she had felt his gaze she turned and looked at him with a puzzled face, was she thinking he had followed her? He put his helmet back on, started his bike, and sped back to college, after all he still had classes that day, but it would be hard to forget that girl. What was he thinking? She didn’t seem to be much older than Octavia, he had too many problems in his own life, and did not need one more. Well he never managed to stay out of trouble, maybe this time it wasn’t different. It was then that he realized that many things were changing, and for the better, maybe she was just a sign that things are improving for once, and he would have a great year ahead, little did he know what was coming.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke are the way to a party, the same party ...

Clarke

Clarke was in her room getting ready for the party back to school at Jasper's house; his parents were always traveling and so the parties were always there. Although Jasper’s parties were worshiped Clarke always ended up dying in a corner, bored out of her mind. She preferred to stay at home reading or drawing but Raven never let her. Clarke was wearing jeans and a blue blouse with shoes and a ponytail. If she was going to be bored, she might as well be comfortable. It would be easy for her to sleep anywhere, while Raven and the others were having fun. Raven entered the room silently and startled Clarke.  
“Hey why aren’t you ready yet?”  
“I am.”  
“Oh no way you’re going with this outfit, over my dead body.”  
Raven went to the closet and handed Clarke a short white dress with a large plunging V-neck and short sleeves.  
“You never used this dress.”  
“It’s because you bought it. It’s not my style.”  
“Put it on... now Clarke or I swear I’ll sew it on you.”  
Clarke realized that Raven was not kidding, took the dress, and headed toward the bathroom. When she opened the door Raven said.  
“And leave down your hair for God's sake.”  
It was easy for Raven to say, she was more confident and had a lot more style than Clarke. Raven wore beautiful clothes; she was wearing a blue dress with short sleeves, a scoop neckline with two pockets in front. It was tied at the waist and well above the knee, and it was beautiful. Clarke was too pale for something like that. Raven was also great with guys, because she was high-spirited. Unfortunately for Clarke comparisons were inevitable.  
When Clarke put on the dress she took out her braid and let her hair fall on her shoulders. She left the bathroom and Raven was there sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
“Very good, now make up!”  
“No ... no ...” Raven knew Clarke hated makeup, she wore nothing but mascara and a light lipstick  
“Okay, now you're properly dressed, which is basically a breakthrough for today. Now let’s go, or we will be late.”  
“ Is it really a problem to be late for a party that will last all night?”  
“The time we miss is time we don’t get to enjoy!”  
Raven said in an offended tone as they descended the stairs, Clarke was bored but extremely excited because Raven would drive their new car for the first time.  
“This night has promise!” Raven almost sang  
As they arrived at the party Clarke was soon dizzy from all those people shouting and drinking; Raven was already swaying to the music. Jasper met them with a girl who looked their age. She was beautiful, smooth and had long brown hair and green eyes.  
“Hey everyone, this is Octavia, she goes to our school.”  
“Hi! I'm Clarke, are you new? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you.”  
“Yes, I'm starting this year. I'm from Little Rock, I moved here with my father and stepmother to stay closer to my brother.”  
“Awesome, does your brother go here too?”  
“No, he studies marine biology in Tampa.”  
“Well then welcome to our school and our class, you seem cool enough.”  
Clarke said giving Octavia a wink and a light hug. She felt like they already knew each other and there was an instant bond.  
“Thank you. “ Said Octavia lively  
“Let's dance!”  
“No thanks I don’t really dance.”  
Clarke flinched at the thought of moving around in front of the crowd, it was definitely not a good idea.  
“But I dance, by the way my name is Raven, I'm Clarke’s sister.”  
Octavia looked at them both with a strange face.  
“We are stepsisters.”  
Raven explained realizing the confusion on the girl's face. She had certainly found them both too different to be biological sisters.  
“Okay! Introductions made, let's dance.”  
Raven took Octavia by the hand and headed towards the room where there was an improvised dance floor. Clarke raised an eyebrow at Jasper as to say, '' I'm sorry dude, you lost the girl '' and looked for something to drink. Then she planned to invade Jasper’s room, look for something to watch on Netflix, and get some sleep maybe. Little did she know that this party, which for her seemed like any other one, would change her life forever.

......  
Bellamy

'' The most boring friday ever. '' He thought lying on his bed, as he threw a ball up and caught it over and over again. It had been four days since he had seen that girl. And he had not been able to forget her, her face, her eyes, her mouth. He might be going crazy. She was not for him, a girl like her would never give a second glance to a guy like him. He hadn’t returned to Octavia’s school for fear of what he would do if he saw her again. For sure he would do something stupid, and he didn’t want to hurt Octavia at her new school. He wanted her to do well there and he wouldn’t get involved with a possible classmate of his sister. Octavia and Bellamy had spoken on the phone a few times and had breakfast together the day before. It had been long time since he had seen his sister so happy and relaxed; he was relieved to see that she was forgetting the tragedies of Little Rock.  
Murphy came in kicking the door and screaming  
“Dude its 9 o’clock on a Friday and you're still lying there, why?”  
“I'm just not in the mood to party today, my head is too full.”  
“Oh no ... please don’t tell me that you’re still thinking about that girl from Clearwater. Man it isn’t even worth your time, first, you have no chance with her, second, you hate rich people, you two would not last one week.”  
“Why am I even friends with you?!” asked Bellamy  
“Because I always tell you the truth.”  
Murphy's phone rang and he moved to answer it in the hallway. Perhaps Murphy was right, he hated rich people and their life full of frills. He remembered how he was discriminated against and teased from classmates when he was little. His father had left his mother and Bellamy always wore old clothes that were too worn, because his mother worked two shifts at a diner and could barely sustain them and pay the rent. Things improved when his mother met Kane in the cafe and married him. They moved to a large and beautiful house; Bellamy had new clothes and his mother did not need to work, then those kids who made fun of him, now chose him for their soccer teams. It made him angry, the way people give more value for money than for the person’s character. Then Bellamy began to refuse Kane’s money, he began working at age 15 as a helper in a workshop and has always kept money for his college and to finally get out of town that had only brought grief to him and now his sister.  
Octavia had had more luck, born after Kane's marriage to his mother; she always had everything, never suffered at school. But she was always surrounded by self-serving friends, he was afraid she would get hurt one day because of one of those friendships, but Octavia had grown up smart, she didn’t give much value for money. She knew it what kind of childhood Bellamy had and felt guilty for having so much and her brother so little. Murphy entered the room by bursting the door open, scaring Bellamy  
“Get up.”  
“What?”  
“I said get up; we're going to a party with the preps”  
“Since when do you know any preps?”  
“My friend Jack said the guy he buys that horrible drink from has a friend who is having a party and invited him, and said Jack could invite some friends, so let's go.”  
Bellamy made a disconcerted face  
“Come on man, you need to have fun, maybe you find a hot girl , and forget the girl Clearwater.”  
The argument was valid, although Bellamy didn’t like to crash parties he decided to risk it; he had nothing more important to do.  
“Alright, let’s go”  
Bellamy jumped up, grabbed his jacket and motorcycle keys. He just didn’t expect to be entering another bad deal with rough friends that Murphy had ...  
When they arrived in front of the house, Bellamy's jaw dropped. This house was more massive than Kane's house. The lights illuminated a large lawn; they could hear the music from inside.  
“You sure this is a good idea?”  
He asked looking at Murphy who was also open-mouthed  
“Absolutely, Let's have fun guys.”  
Murphy told Bellamy and the other four guys who had come together, so-called friends of Murphy, but Bellamy didn’t know any of them. When they got to the door Murphy rang the bell. Bellamy sighed and thought 'let's go' ', he just hoped not to get into any messes in this strangers house. He really couldn’t have more trouble with the police or this time he would be arrested and Kane couldn’t help him. He hoped it was just a boring party with preps; he had no idea that after this party his life will never be the same.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with a party on a Friday night? None.  
> For Clarke was just a boring and Bellamy party the opportunity to forget someone who would not leave his head.  
> But this party would not at all what they were expecting

A skinny kid opened the door; Bellamy recognized the face but couldn’t remember from where.  
“Hey Monty, we are friends of Jack.”  
Murphy said already entering without giving the boy a chance to answer.  
“Jack’s friends are my friends, have fun!”  
He shouted after them, while they were all entering the house. Murphy's friends entered making a mess, taking drinks out of people’s hands and hugging girls dancing. Bellamy strolled around the place and then when he looked out the window laughing at one of Murphy’s friends who had put soap in the pool and it had started foaming. That’s when he saw her outside talking to a boy; she looked beautiful in a white dress and her golden hair falling over her shoulders. After all it seemed that his luck had changed, he smiled. It looked like he really would have fun tonight.  
...  
Raven entered the room where the guests kept the bags and came face to face with a boy standing beside the bed, he was handsome she thought, brown eyes, smooth hair falling on his forehead. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her.  
“And may I ask what you want?” He asked  
“I just came to get my purse.” She said  
“Oh of course, feel free.”  
“Actually I can’t, the idiot came first.”  
She said motioning to the bag he had in his hand. With a crooked smile he handed the bag to her, leaving out only her wallet.  
“Excuse me, did your mother not teach you to stay out of a woman’s handbag?”  
“I don’t talk to my mother.” He replied “But I have one thing to talk to yours .”  
“Really? What?”  
“You can’t just walk around with this kind of cash.” He said showing her the $100 bill he had taken out of her wallet.  
“I just got paid for this week.”  
She said pouting, to see if he was easily provoked.  
“It was.” He replied  
“Then I’ll go hungry because of you.”  
She said disappointed, of course that was not the only money that Raven had. She could have come out with the wallet full of money. Despite that the boy who was in front of her was a thief, he was beautiful and she didn’t want him to think that she was a spoiled rich girl. She turned her back and was leaving the room when he took her arm.  
“Hey ... what if tomorrow get you and take you to lunch?”  
“Look you know what? I am basically paying, so I would like to choose the boy.”  
She pushed him and he saw that she had something in her hand  
“Hey what's that?” He asked grabbing her hand, she yanked it away  
“Nothing that interests you.” She replied, but he was stronger and opened her hand and took the tampon.  
“So you're in those days?” He said laughing. “So what we will do after lunch? Tell jokes?”  
He laughed as she tried to retrieve the object that was still in his hand, when she finally got it, she put it in the bag.  
“Douche bag! I’m not going to laugh at you and you won’t understand my ... The jokes I mean ... your stupid !”  
She turned and left the room, Murphy stood there, still watching her close the door and leave him alone in the room again, he sat up in bed and thought ''I need have that girl. ''  
...  
Bellamy was having a good time watching his princess from afar, and finally the boy she was talking to left her alone by the table of milkshakes. He approached and spoke softly in her ear.  
“If you pick something with alcohol I'll tell your mother.”  
She was pouring a glass of milkshake and didn’t look back to see who was talking to her.  
“What ?” She asked smiling.  
“Don’t you remember?” He asked, and then she turned to him.  
She tried to hold her breath so that she wouldn’t faint, she had been thinking about him all week, and she had no idea why. He was beautiful of course, but he was an idiot, and when she saw him in front of the school, she was afraid that he was a stalker like crazy Dax. But then she didn’t see him all week, and felt a certain longing, and now he was there in front of her, so close she could smell him. He wore a black leather jacket and his hair was a mess of curls and it was still beautiful.  
“I followed you to the school on Monday; actually I escorted you how important people usually are.”  
“Oh were you the one screaming like an idiot? Now I remember.” She said sarcastically  
“No ... no I just said something. I said Princess.” He spoke slowly smiling at her and getting ever closer, she was becoming increasingly nervous about his approach.  
She turned back to the table ignoring his presence behind her, and continued moving her milkshake cup praying for him to leave, but he wouldn’t.  
“You liked it, right? That always works with girls like you.” She turned sharply, her drink in hand.  
“Girls like me?” She still spoke in her ironic tone.  
“Quiet nervous girls. They are the craziest to drop.”  
She turned to see her companion Victor back at the table. He looked at Bellamy and asked  
“You there, what do you want to drink?”  
“A Coke.” He replied, being friendly with the boy when the boy turned to seek the drink, Bellamy came closer and spoke in her ear  
“I have to drive.”  
Victor returned and handed Bellamy the drink and asked Clarke.  
“Do you want something?”  
“No thanks, I got one for myself.” She said being kind to the boy.  
“Very well.”  
Bellamy spoke as he lowered the bottle of Coke and pointed a finger at her “When you look this lovely, you look even more like a princess.”  
She was angry; the boy who had been with her came around the table and asked  
“What did you just say?”  
But Bellamy didn’t give the boy any attention. He thought he could easily handle a fight with him. That's when she lifted her glass and poured all the liquid from the glass on his face. The boy who was with her started laughing and Bellamy's blood boiled, he pushed the boy with one hand, but it was so strong that it was enough to make him fall on the glass table and smash it. Clarke reached down to help the boy.  
“Victor? Victor, are you okay??”  
At this point Murphy appeared alongside Bellamy, he reached out for Murphy delivering his jacket.  
“safe murphy.”  
He reached down, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on his shoulders, she screamed hysterically. Some people tried to stop him, but Murphy's friends started a fight, and everything became a mess, she could only hear shouting and sound of glass being broken.  
“Let me go, please ... please, I regret it, I'm sorry!”  
“Be quiet.” He replied “The damage is already done.”  
At that moment he walked up to the pool that still looked like a giant bathtub full of foam because of all the soap that one of the boys poured in there. He unceremoniously threw her in the pool. When she returned to the surface, she took a deep breath and sank again when she returned she pulled away and splashed water in his face, she was coughing uncontrollably.  
“What's your problem? I’m wearing a Valentino.” She said turning to leave. “Oh the pool water is so cold!” She complained  
“But it is good for circulation, you know? And now more blood reaches the brain.” He was laughing at her and she hated herself for thinking his smile so beautiful, he was an idiot, she thought. She got out of the pool and stood facing him.  
“That's for you to learn that you don’t pour your milkshake on people. And speaking of your Valentino, I like the dress better wet.”  
He said looking at the dress, which was fully transparent wet showing her underwear and the bra she wore. She looked down and when she realized that it exposed so much she immediately jumped back in the pool as he walked away.  
“You want me to get you a towel? Otherwise you'll catch a cold.”  
He was playing with her and it made her angry, that idiot who thinks it is okay to treat her like that? No one had ever treated her like this not even the idiot Dax. This guy was different, if he thought acting this way would get him something he was sorely mistaken.  
“Go to hell.” She screamed hateful  
Murphy came up running and breathless  
“Bellamy, they called the police.” He didn’t seem to connect that she was crouched in the pool. Bellamy just pointed a finger at her.  
“Remember that the next time we take a shower together, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap.”  
He winked at her, and in a burst of anger she began to splash water on him, but he just stood up, took his jacket from Murphy, turned and walked away, leaving her there, alone and angry ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was too big so I divided it in two, I hope you are enjoying it, please leave comments and kudos, they make me very happy. xoxox


	4. the night is young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thought the worst night of his life was over, but unfortunately was just beginning ..

After the disaster Victor appeared and offered a jacket for Clarke to wear. He also offered her a ride home since she made no idea where Raven was. They drive in silence until she decided to ask.  
“Why didn’t you do anything when that idiot threw me in the pool?”  
“Clarke actually it was all arranged, I called those guys to create a scene and thus be able to be alone with you.”  
She snorted and thought, does this idiot really think she would believe this lie? He was a coward, that idiot had spent all week hitting on her at school and at the first threat to hit him he ran away. He really was a coward, and if there was one thing she hated was a liar and a coward. She really had no luck in love.  
When they appeared suddenly, six guys on motorcycles. with baseball bats in hand, and began to break the lights and the windows, she started screaming. She kept screaming for them to stop, but to no avail. There the idiot was standing; he didn’t have a bat in hand, but his friend did and was on Victor’s side of the car. When Victor drove his car by the bike and knocked the boy over, almost running over the bike, then the others stopped to help him lagging behind.  
When Victor drove what he thought was a safe distance from the bikers he stopped to check his car for injury. Getting back in the car he said.  
“It wasn’t anything major, just some scratches.”  
At this point Clarke left the car, exasperated  
“They could have killed us.” Then she saw him standing behind Victor, without the black shirt he was wearing when he fell in the pool. Now he only wore the black jacket.  
“The night is still young.” He said as Victor turned, Bellamy leaned against the car hood, grabbing Victor by the shirt collar.  
“Excuse me ... excuse me!” Victor stammered, Clarke was terrified, she could not believe this was happening to her. She was in the middle of a fight on a road in the middle of nowhere, without a single soul to help her; she just wanted to run away.  
“you sorry for what ? by calling the police or run down and run? Huh?  
Clarke was paralyzed looking at them, when he looked at her, blinked, and said.  
“You're very sexy.”  
“Leave him alone idiot!” She screamed  
But Bellamy just laughed and threw him on the ground. Victor tried to crawl away, while Clarke shouted after him.  
“Leave him, your animal, you are crude and ridiculous.”  
Bellamy was having fun; he sat on top of Victor and grabbed his shirt again  
“You want to crawl a little bit?”  
“No ... No.. please don’t ...”  
“Well then you will repeat after me, I will not to spoil the fun for the people who know how to party.”  
When Victor stammered again, Bellamy caught him by the ears.  
Meanwhile Clarke was screaming on the street, in the hope that some car would stop to help her. When one of the cars stopped, she recognized the driver. It was Thelonius Jaha, who was a coworker of her mother and his girlfriend Helena was with him.  
“Clarke what happened?”  
“Please help me they will kill .” She pointed desperately to both guys on the ground. Thelonius went to them and tried to pull Bellamy off the other boy, but when he pulled at Bellamy. Bellamy raised his elbow with all his strength towards Jaha, and gave Thelonius a gushing bloody nose.  
“Did you see what you made me do?” He said looking at Victor, he was angry now and Bellamy angry was dangerous.  
“I hit him his your fault.” He shouted  
“Excuse me excuse me ....” Victor spoke, while the couple returned to the car, they tried to take Clarke with them, but she wouldn’t go; he drove away leaving her alone again with the two boys. Clarke's blood was boiling, she just wanted to go home, so she ran and jumped on Bellamy’s back by holding his neck and with the other hand she repeatedly punched his shoulder.  
“Leave him alone!! I hate you, and you’re a pig!”  
He rose up letting free Victor, who returned to the car and drove away, leaving the two of them alone.  
“I hate you, put me down!” She was still yelling. And finally he released her; she stood in the street watching the car pull away. Bellamy nudged her shoulder causing her to turn to him, so he spoke with the calmest voice in the world  
“He left, and I will too.” He went to the bike and got on it, Clarke looked around to see that there was no one left to turn to.  
“How am I supposed to get home?” She asked  
He started the bike, turned around, and stood beside her; she looked at him scared.  
“Let me on the bike.” She said in a trembling voice, she could not believe this. All of this could only be a nightmare. She had thought this would be the best year of her life but it was beginning badly.  
“What?” He questioned.  
“Let me on the bike.” She repeated.  
“You said I'm pig and gross right? I can’t allow someone like that to take you home. It’s for your own good. And tomorrow you’ll regret not being consistent.”  
When he was about to turn the bike to go, a car was passing and she signaled to stop. The guy who was driving did not seem like a safe person.  
“Can you help please?” She said.  
“You want me to take you somewhere, beautiful?” The man in the car asked  
“And do you want to get punched in the face, clown? Go away.” Bellamy spoke so seriously to the driver, that he did not think twice, started the car, and left.  
She stood there, about to have a crying attack; he was recalling all the bullshit that had happened that night. Bellamy could not believe he had done all of this for a girl; he was reckless and always left overwhelmed by blind rage he had for life, but never for a girl. This girl would be his undoing. He sighed.  
“Just get on; I already fought with too many people today because of you.”  
She climbed on the bike and grabbed him; she was terrified and had never been on a bike in her whole life. He began to accelerate, like he was trying to scare her when suddenly he stopped.  
“Wait, I can’t move, you're squeezing me too hard, if you grab under my jacket I’ll be able to move. Please.” He said, smiling, as he lifted his jacket, showing her dark and bare skin, indicating that she should secure her arms underneath the jacket, so she did. The feel of her cold hands on his warm skin made him shiver, and many inappropriate thoughts came up. She didn’t look like the other girls he usually went for, and she would not be easy to figure out, but he was in no hurry. He started the bike and sped off.  
... Arriving in front of her house, he stopped the bike but she did not move.  
“Well will we just stay out here all night or do you want to change positions?” She released him, removed the hair that was in her face and said,  
“I'm sorry, I’ve just never ridden a motorcycle before.”  
“Oh, really? You mean I'm your first?”  
She was about to yell at him, when a car light illuminated them. They both looked to see who it was.  
“Damn.” She said when she saw that her parents were pulling up. She tried to hide the spoiled dress, when her mother got out of the car and walked up to her.  
“Clarke? Don’t tell me that you rode on that bike?” Abby spoke angrily, while her father came from the car as well.  
“No Mom I ....” But Bellamy interrupted,  
“She had no choice ma’am, seriously, the guy who gave her a ride in his car, dropped her off on the street, and she had no choice but to come with me.”  
He said it so politely, and for a minute Clarke didn’t recognize him at all. During that time Raven parked the car on the other side, and walked to them.  
“Hi Mother.” She said apologetically to Abby  
“I don’t understand how you were separated from your sister.”  
Raven stopped next to Bellamy and smiled at him  
“Hi.” She said.  
“Hello.” He replied.  
Abby stopped the conversation by pulling the two girls by the arm.  
“Get inside right now. Your punishment is being grounded for a week with no phones.”  
She was very angry with the two of them.  
Bellamy walked to Clarke and spoke in her ear,  
“You're just like your mother .... grumpy.”  
Clarke backed away from him and went into the house. When they were in the room Raven jumped on the bed and asked Clarke,  
“What were you doing with him?? Were you doing it?”  
“I don’t even know who he is.” Clarke replied offended  
“He’s named Bellamy Blake, he’s Octavia’s brother. She said something horrible happened to her and he was in the middle, so they moved back here, he's handsome, isn’t he? Looks like he saved your life.”  
“He saved my life? Raven what world do you live in? He started the whole mess at Jasper’s party, he's an idiot, and dangerous. You should stay away from him; I pity the Octavia to have a brother like that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep.”  
“Okay sis ... good night, have good dreams.”  
Raven eased out of the room, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts. As she lay down she couldn’t sleep, let alone stop thinking about him.  
“Don’t you dare Clarke Griffin, this guy is not worth it, and it’s so confusing at the very least. You will regret it; don’t engage him.” She was sure of her reasoning, but since when does the brain make the rules?  
Her heart was pounding, but she was still far from being carried away by a crazy passion. That’s not enough to justify ruining your life ... Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story, your comments encourage me... xoxoxox


	5. consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that horrible night Clarke thought she would never see Bellamy Blake again... She was so wrong...

Bellamy woke up on Monday, with Murphy opening the curtains.  
“Dude wake up! We have places to go.”  
“What ?” Asked Bellamy still groggy  
“That girl I told you about from school, I’m going take her to lunch.”  
“And what am I getting out of it?” Bellamy asked, putting the pillow over his face  
“You’ll give me moral support.” Murphy said pulling the pillow from Bellamy  
“Come on, I'll be back in 10 minutes and you better be ready.” Murphy said leaving the room  
Bellamy sat on the bed looking out the window, the sun was shining outside and the sky was blue, then he remembered her. He'd been thinking about her all weekend, he was going crazy, Octavia had become aware of his confusion; how would he have known that his sister would be at that party? She was very angry with him, now everyone knew that her brother was a trouble-maker. He had promised not to meddle more her business, and not to approach her friends. He just hoped to fulfill this last promise, but he wasn’t so sure he could. He got up and dressed, he knew Murphy wouldn’t back out of this.  
...  
They were in front of Octavia’s school.  
“Murphy are you sure that she is here?”  
“Yeah I saw her schedule ...”  
“And you don’t even have any money, right?” Bellamy made fun  
“She told me that she will pay.”  
“Look there she is!” Murphy said pointing to two girls who came out of the school  
“What, them?”  
A wavy haired brunette.  
Then Bellamy got a better look  
“Ah no! Murphy the girl with her this is the one I threw in the pool, I have to go.”  
Bellamy tried to leave but Murphy grabbed him  
...  
They were leaving school when Raven screamed and grabbed Clarke’s arm  
“Clarke, look at that. There's the guy who stole my money.”  
“What guy?” Clarke asked  
“The ugly one near the motorcycle.”  
Clarke narrowed her eyes when she saw him and her breath caught suddenly  
“Oh no!”  
“What? Did he steal from you too?”  
“No. But can you see who is with him?”  
“What about him?”  
“This Idiot threw me in the pool and destroyed the car ride with Victor.”  
“What? And you didn’t even tell me that throughout the weekend? You never tell me any interesting things.”  
Raven complained. She didn’t know why she had hidden it from Raven; she just didn’t want to tell her until now. Raven headed toward the boy she had pointed out and Clarke didn’t know why, but followed, she only realized it when he was already in front of her.  
“Hey, do you want to tell me what you’re doing here?” She asked  
“Hey hey hey calm down. I just came with my friend here so he can have lunch with that girl. He said pointing to Raven talking to Murphy  
“That girl? That’s my sister and best friend, and your friend is a thief who stole her money.”  
Raven laughed out loud at something Murphy said and Clarke looked at the two that now seemed like old friends.  
“You owe me one. “ Bellamy said while she looked at Raven  
“Why not invite me to a fancy place too? I think I can get you to like me, what do you think?”  
Bellamy said putting a blonde hair behind her ear.  
“Cretin.” She spat, and he smiled  
“So I like, would love it if you would come have lunch with us.”  
Murphy said reaching for Clarke's arm, she pulled away with force.  
“Raven I cannot believe you would have lunch with him.” Clarke asked indignantly  
“The good part is that he is going to pay, so at least I’ll recover a part of my money.” Raven said smiling  
“You didn’t say that she didn’t invite you.” questioned Bellamy

“I took her money, I was invited if I paid.”  
Murphy said blandly  
Bellamy laughed and slapped the back of Murphy’s head, Clarke rolled her eyes and walked away towards the place where her mother usually parked the car. Since they lost their phones as well in the grounding Raven hurried after her.  
“Hey don’t be upset, I'll see you later.” Raven grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead, Clarke turned her back and left.  
“Hey hey wait a minute.”  
Bellamy called out to her, she stopped turned to him  
“Just so I can prove I’m not a liar. It is not true that we took a bubble bath together on Friday?”  
Clarke snorted, she didn’t even understand why she stopped when he called, but he had a certain power over her that she hated. She still heard him laugh along with Murphy and Raven.  
“I think that's a yes Murphy.” Bellamy laughed  
She came to where the car was parked and got in with her mother.  
“Hi Mom.”  
“Hi honey, where is Raven?”  
“Oh she was having lunch with a friend.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
Abby was protective, but she didn’t usually get on Raven’s case as often as she was on Clarke’s. Raven would be 18 in a few months and was responsible. Abby used to fight if she knew Raven was hanging with unpleasant company, but Raven knew how to choose their friendships. Abby took Clarke home without asking for further explanation.  
Clarke came home and went to her room, she wanted to be alone and not think about that asshole who would not get out of her head. She decided to take a shower and get some sleep, when she woke Raven was jumping on her bed  
“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up.”  
“What is it?” Clarke asked rubbing her eyes  
“I'm home.”  
“Oh really? I didn’t realize.” Clarke said with mock surprise  
“So are you gonna ask me how it was?”  
“How was it?” Clarke said rolling her eyes  
“Clarke you ask me like that, so I won’t tell you.” Raven said offended  
“So it doesn’t count?” Said Clarke bored sitting in bed  
“It was very good, can I know why you're in such a bad mood?”  
“Because you left me alone all afternoon and you were having a great time eating with that asshole.” She spoke more sharply than would  
“Clarke don’t talk about him like that, you don’t know him, he's a guy with problems, I know, he has no money, his father died and his mother didn’t help him at all; and yet he is very friendly, he asked me to go with him tonight to race.  
“Race?”  
“I told Mom that I’m going to sleep early, if she looks in my room will you cover me?”  
“Raven, I cannot believe you’ll do this.”  
“Why aren’t you coming Clarke?”  
“Because I don’t want to see him, or any of his friends, okay?”  
“So I was thinking that we probably be spending less time together, because I'm dating him.”  
Raven said screaming and jumping on the bed excitation.  
“Raven I can’t believe it!”  
Clarke exclaimed incredulously, Raven laughed and then they heard Abby screaming from the other room calling the girls. They ran out of the room and down the stairs to find Abby and Jake in the room, Jake was sitting on the couch and Abby walked in circles, she seemed really nervous.  
“What’s wrong Mom?” Asked Clarke as she headed down the stairs in front of Raven.  
“You don’t have anything to tell us Clarke?”  
“No I don’t think so.” Clarke said confused  
“Helena Just called me, Thelonius’ nasal septum was broken, it was close enough it almost could have affected the brain.”  
“Mama I had nothing to do with it, I swear.”  
“That's true , it wasn’t her fault.” said Raven  
“Be quiet Raven!”  
Abby was hysterical with the possibility that Clarke was walking with someone like that, so Jake took over the conversation  
“Look Clarke, they want to sue your friend, we need to know his name.”  
“He's not my friend Dad I only know his first name is Bellamy.”  
Clarke was desperate, she did not believe she had gotten herself into this mess because of that idiot, but it was good for her to understand that she should stay away from him.  
“I can’t believe that after all of this you’re still protecting him! How long have you known him?”  
Abby was increasingly stressed and out of control.  
“I really don’t know anything else only the first name.”  
Raven had said his last name for her, but she could not remember, she was scared and desperate, damn, damn, damn, what was his name? She could not remember!  
“Raven you know it, what is his name?”  
“You think I'm a snitch?”  
“Tell me his name.”  
“Raven the name.” Abby demanded  
Raven wouldn’t answer. What was his name, what was his name? Clarke think, think!  
“Bellamy Blake, his last name is Blake!”  
Clarke sighed with relief, because she recalled his name.  
“Call them Jake, and remind them that our daughter has nothing to do with it.”  
Said Abby relieved, hugging Clarke, and Raven left the room slamming the door when she departed, leaving everyone in the room.  
Clarke realized that Raven had been outraged by what she had done; it could ruin her date with that boy. Clarke didn’t like him, but Raven did, and she did not want it to be the one who ruined it. She sighed and went to Raven’s room. She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.  
“Hey, can I come in?”  
“You already entered.” Raven answered  
Clarke went to her and sat on the foot of the bed  
“Sorry about that, but if I didn’t tell them, they would think I was protecting him, and I don’t even know him Raven, he's a crazy idiot.”  
“But have you thought about how Octavia will be when she finds out that her brother might go to jail for you?”  
“First, I feel sorry for Octavia to have a brother like that, and second, because of me? It wasn’t me who broke someone's nose. Look Raven I'm sorry but I did what I thought was right OK? If this messes anything up for you; I’ll cover you, so you can get to out with that boy.”  
Raven's eyes lit up, she jumped up and hugged Clarke tightly.  
“Thank you little sister, I love you.”  
“Whatever, now please don’t come back too late and don’t anything stupid either, okay?”  
“I promise you.” Raven said giving a kiss on her forehead and jumping into the bathroom to get ready. Clarke returned to her room to wait for dinner ...  
After dinner Clarke went to bed, she had no desire to do anything, she just wanted to sleep, wake up in the morning and pretend it was all a bad dream, and that the year had not yet begun, when her mother entered the room to say goodnight.  
“Already in bed honey?”  
“Yes Mom I'm really tired from today and I have a headache.”  
“Well your father and I are going to dinner with some friends, so we will be back late, will you be fine?”  
“Yes Mom, go.”  
“Okay, I'll give Raven a goodnight kiss and then we're leaving.”  
“No Mom, wait, Raven is very angry, you better let her sleep and tomorrow she might be better.”  
“All right you're right, I'll let her sleep.”  
“What time will you be back?”  
“I think around midnight or a little later, I’m not sure.”  
“Okay, Mom, have fun.”  
Abby left the room and Clarke tried to call Raven to warn that her that she should be home at eleven, but the phone was off; she would wait until ten to try again.  
At ten-thirty Raven still has not answered the phone and Clarke was getting desperate, her parents would be home and they would be grounded for rest their life, there would be no car, no money, and probably no life because her mother would kill them when she discovered that Raven was in a race. She decided to call Monty; he sold his horrible drink to some guys who ran the bike race.  
“Monty?”  
“Hey Clarke, what’s up?”  
“Er ... Monty, you know where the bike races are?”  
“Clarke, what you want in a place like that? It's dangerous there.”  
“I know but I have to go there, I can’t explain now, please where is it?”  
Fifteen minutes later Clarke was in a taxi to Tampa; which was where the port where they were racing bikes. Clarke could not believe she was en route to a place like this, she only hoped to find Raven quickly and return to home before her parents arrive, but lately nothing in Clarke's life had turned out as she had planned ..


	6. Hasty Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things were happening in Clarke's life more often than she was used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay is that I've been very busy, but to compensate them here are two chapters

It was dark, she was alone and afraid, she entered the port and it seemed empty, she would have left if wasn't for the bikes noises she could hear from afar. She went through a huge hole in the wall, which had many photos and messages on the ground and many candles. When she entered the field all the bikers were there and their various groupies were hanging on their necks. Then she heard the loud laughter of Raven, when she came closer Raven was sitting on Murphy's bike hands on his neck, oh my God, her sister had turned into a groupie.  
"Raven!"  
"Clarke! Hey you came!" She screamed, jumping on Clarke hugging her.  
"Raven why your phone is off? I've been calling you for a long time, we need to go home."  
"Come with us to get a pizza." Murphy invited Clarke putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She abruptly pulled away  
"I doubt I like the same pizza you like."  
Murphy made an offended face, then she heard the sound of a motorcycle skidding behind her and his voice.  
"Well ... well ... if it's not the untamed shrew; came to see me race, right?"  
Her breathing quickened and she felt blush on her cheeks, and saw Raven and Murphy laughing at her, she did not turn to face him.  
"I didn't know you were here."  
"So why are you turning red? No use denying it, I know it's why you came."  
He joked, she couldn't take the anger and turned to him.  
"You're a jerk."  
He got off the bike and walked over to her  
"Oh am I?"  
Now he was right in front of her, she could feel the smell of his cologne, his breathing, but she would not surrender ..  
"Yeah, I want to see you put in jail. That's why when they called to get information to charge you I said it was you who broke Mr. Jaha's nose."  
She spoke presumptuously, and his smile disappeared, but he said nothing, it was Murphy who freaked out over it.  
"You bastard!!" Murphy shouted, and Bellamy grabbed him.  
"Hey ... hey man calm down."  
"Another charge and you'll be put away, she'll fuck you over."  
Murphy spoke in a desperate tone, while Clarke and Raven watched it all very scared.  
"That won't happen, okay?"  
Bellamy said calming Murphy, so he turned to Clarke and spoke

"On the day they call witnesses to testify against me, this girl right here."He pointed to Clarke.

"She won't say I did anything wrong, want to know why?" He was in front of her now.

"Why?"

She asked scared, thinking he would threaten her.

"Because by that day she'll be so in love with me, she will do everything to save me."

Clarke forgot her own name, where she lives and even how to breathe, she was paralyzed with him there so close to her, for a moment she thought she was going to faint. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until a boy screaming , warning that the race would start, brought them out of their trance. She turned to see where the boy screamed then Bellamy came over and spoke in her ear.

"You want to come with me?"

She turned sharply to him  
"I'd rather die."

At this point a thin girl, long-haired brunette approached, she wore tight black pants, a black leather jacket and black makeup, '' How original '' Clarke thought  
"Hey Bellamy. Do you want to take me?" she asked  
Bellamy was already on the bike. He turned and looked at Clarke and smiled, then he looked at the brunette and spoke  
"Get on Al." While the girl climbed on the bike's back he looked at her and said  
"When will you stop being afraid, and learn to have fun."

Then the brunette looked at her with contempt  
" And you don't even have a belt? This place is reserved for girls who race. Race or go away."  
Clarke glanced at Raven and spoke.  
"She's a real bitch."  
"What did you say?" asked the brunette, and Clarke held back her laughter  
"I said I'm waiting for my turn."  
Her and her big mouth, she had no idea what she was doing, probably getting into more trouble, but no one spoke to her like that, or called her scared.  
"Keep waiting." The brunette said with disdain.

Clarke turned to Raven and saw that she had a belt like the brunette wore and on her waist.  
"Give me your belt."

Raven who was laughing, was amazed  
"What? Clarke don't."  
But Clarke had already grabbed it and was not negotiating. Bellamy who was watching all of this smiled at her, and when he took off on the bike, he pulled Clarke's scarf off her neck.  
"Damn, the bastard took my scarf"  
When a guy stopped next to her and called to her  
"Hey ... Where are you from?"

It was then that she realized how she was being too reckless, but it was too late, she looked at Raven who was terrified, but Raven knew what Clarke was thinking.  
"Are you crazy Clarke, you're not doing this."  
She looked between Raven, the bike guy and Bellamy who was already at the starting point. He was looking at her as he wrapped her scarf around his hand when the guy who was waiting lost patience.  
"Are we doing this? I don't have all night."

And she was, she got up on the bike, she was terrified and excited at the same time, until she discovered she would have to sit back on the bike just barely secured by that belt. It almost felt like a drug, she had never done something so stupid and dangerous at the same time in her life. She could die doing this and her mother would probably revive her only to kill her again, while the bikes sped she looked away to see Bellamy looking at and smelling the scarf he had tied on his wrist. When suddenly at the signal all the bikes took off and she only could scream, she could not even open her eyes, she had never felt so afraid.

She opened her eyes only to find that Bellamy and the guy she was with, were in some personal war, they raced side by side and when Bellamy cocked his bike, her mate also did, making it almost even. Her heart felt like it was in her mouth, the other bikers beat each other to take down opponents, causing horrible bumps when they arrived at the last lap, one of the bikes that was turned over behind them shouted for Clarke to stop. When he stopped, Clarke ran to help the girl who had fallen, yelling at the boy who was checking the bike damage.

"Forget that damn bike and help her!"

At that moment two boys appeared, took the fallen girl and put her on the back of their bike.. Clarke glanced at the guy that she had been riding with and then they heard noises of sirens and everything became a mess, people running, motorcycle at high speed racing through the lot, inches from her. Then she saw one of the police going in the direction she tried to run, but her legs would not obey, she was terrified, that emotion had taken hold of her often in recent days, she didn't know where to run, she couldn't see any one she knew, just flashes of people. She was going to faint ... Clarke Griffin, you are not a princess, you are strong, get ahold of yourself. She moved in the opposite direction of the guard and started to run, but suddenly she was already on the ground and he was on top of her, trying to handcuff her, and again she wondered where was her perfect year she had expected, really she didn't die in the race, but her mother would kill her so the station received a call, and she did not even know where Raven was, she was alone and terrified again.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... Clarke being arrested, probably Abby would kill her if it was not his rider Oops .. I mean biker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are incredible, thank you for the kudos and comments, this me the motivation to write more

The guard was still on top of her, and she struggled, she would not be taken without a fight, when the weight of the guard disappeared off her, she saw him. Bellamy stopped the bike next to them and had kicked the guard who lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
"Hurry! Get up!"

He shouted at her in confusion, she didn't think twice and climbed on the bike. Bellamy fled toward the city but was chased by the police, he went into a dark street with a low bridge, and stopped.  
"Get off and hide behind the bridge, I'll lose them and come back to get you."

"What?"  
Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow, she could not believe he was serious.

"Get off quick!" He screamed and Clarke got off the bike and jumped behind the bridge, she heard Bellamy tearing away on the bike and moments later a police car was close behind him. When she tried to climb the small hill back to the road she slipped and fell upon something soft and stinky, at first she thought it was clay, but was manure.  
"What the fuck!"  
She screamed, she got up, and fell again, she was covered that thing smelly, I could not believe this was happening.

"And things are only going to get worse."  
Clarke murmured, she still heard other bikes passing by, the street was deserted and far away, for sure the best place to escape the police. When she finally made it out of the middle of all that dirt to determine if she had any injuries, she had manure in her hair, her clothes were completely lost, the only thing she could think of was how she would explain coming home with that outfit. When she heard the sound of a bike stopping on the bridge she froze.  
"Clarke." Bellamy called softly, and she sighed with relief. "Clarke where are you?"  
"I'm down here." she said  
"What are you waiting for? They might be coming back soon."  
"I can't..." She spoke showing her embarrassment  
"Why not? Get out here soon or I'll ride away and leave you here." He accelerated the bike laughing at her "Let's go."

When she appeared, he saw that she was all dirty, she leaned against the edge of the bridge and looked at him with a funny face..

"What did you do? Is that mud?" he asked  
"It's dung." She spoke seriously

"Oh I can't believe this. This is too good to be true!"  
He began to laugh at her, his belly started to ache from laughter.  
"You're an idiot." She yelled at him heading towards the bike

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked holding her arm  
"I'm getting on the bike." She said, as if it were obvious  
"No, if you get on my bike it'll smell like shit." He said laughing at her, she was becoming increasingly irritated  
"Look If you want I'll let you use my jacket, but you'll have to take the dirty clothes off to climb on the bike."  
He took off his jacket and handed it to her, she snorted and took off his jacket to hand, heading toward the back of the bike.  
"Look Bellamy..." She spoke in an almost friendly tone, and he interrupted her  
"I like hearing you say my name, it's the first time you've ever used it." He admired  
"I swear if you look, I'll jump on you and cover you with manure."  
She took off her shirt she wore and used the clean part, to clean her face, he could not resist and looked at the time that she checked to see if he was peeking.  
"Don't look!!" she screamed  
Her back was to him the moment he looked, it was only her back but it served to whet his imagination.  
"You're very convinced, But I'm not interested" He said, but he could not resist, so he set one of the bike's rear view mirrors to look at her without her noticing, he smiled when he saw her standing only in underwear in the street, in the night, it was a situation unusual for someone like her. He admired her curves, she was beautiful, perfect, he had fallen for this girl, he would probably be arrested for engaging with someone her age, but since when was he rational? He was lost in thought and didn't realize that it was over and she caught him looking at her.  
She walked up to him and began to punch in his back as she climbed on the bike.  
"You're a disgusting asshole." She screamed.  
He turned to her and held her hand that was on his shoulders  
"I didn't know you saw it, you have a nice ass, you know?" He broke down and continued laughing at her.  
"Oh I want to rub dung in your face." she screamed  
He didn't answer her, just turned around, turned on the bike, and drove to her house.

On the way she was so tired she rested her head on his back, he was so hot, it feels so good, he was strong, she felt comfortable there, she was wearing only his jacket, but she did not care. She should be furious with everything that had happened that night but she was not, she was strangely comfortable there, when she realized they were already in front of her house, she felt almost sad at having to get off the bike, but she did.

"Thank you for the ride." She said casually  
"So tomorrow I'll come get you? What time?" He asked smiling at her.  
"Yes I would love to be chased by the police again." She smiled, trying to be ironic. He got off the bike and stood in front of her, smiling  
"Sure."  
She abruptly turned to walk toward the door, but he grabbed her arm making her turn to him, they looked at each other for a few moments and she could not say when his gaze became so intense. He ran his hand down her arm to her hand, then he pulled her closer, he put his other hand on her bare waist, and she felt a chill up her spine, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You were very brave today, are you still going to turn me in?"  
She gasped, her legs buckled and she appeared to have millions of butterflies dancing in her stomach, her voice barely came out when she said  
"Yes I will."  
"Are you sure? Really?"

He asked, and since she had no voice she just shook her head saying yes. He pulled back slightly and put her hair behind her ear and kissed her chin, down a bit on her ear, the kisses were going up to the corner of her mouth, so he leaned his forehead against hers. She opened her mouth instinctively, then he walked away leaving her there in a vacuum.  
"Clarke, Clarke."  
He said shaking his head as she opened her eyes frightened.  
"You say I'm a pig, an animal, but you'll let me kiss you, man, you are inconsistent."  
He said shaking his forefinger at her. Her blood boiled, how could she have thought for a minute that it could be different, he was an idiot, and she was even more to have been driven by him, but she was stupid in this story, although she would never admit.  
"And you're an asshole!"  
She screamed at him forgetting where she was, forgetting that their parents could hear her scream, she headed toward the house, he went after her, still with that smug smile on his face that she thought so beautiful.  
"You stay there with your mouth open begging me to kiss you right?" He asked, and she turned and slapped him in the face. He looked at her seriously.  
"I want you to give me the jacket now, hurry up."  
He spoke, she took off the jacket without caring what he would see, and threw in his face.  
"My love, won't you even give me a kiss good night?"  
She was smiling again, he drove her crazy.  
"Go to hell."  
She said sternly, and walked into the house, she went on tiptoe through the kitchen door when he heard the noise of the bike going away, '' Motherfucker '' she thought, everything he had done since they met was to embarrass her and yet she still was attracted to him. She climbed the stairs in silence and entered her room, starting when Raven who was lying on the bed turned on the bedside lamp.  
"Where were you? And why are you naked?" Raven asked amazed  
"Please speak quietly, I'm taking a shower."

It was all Clarke said taking a towel and going to the bathroom  
"What is that smell?"  
Raven asked, and Clarke had no idea why, but she started laughing, Raven stared at her like she was crazy, so she said.  
"Tomorrow we'll talk I promise."

She went to the bathroom, leaned against the closed door and sat on the floor, she smiled at the memory of the sensation he caused her today, she had never felt like this before, all the guys she had ever met were total assholes but then reality struck, she had left home in the middle of the night without permission, had participated in an illegal race, was almost arrested, fled the police and hid like a bandit behind a bridge, and even fell into a manure pile. And to close out the night, she rode on the back of a motorcycle, the thing that my mother thought was dangerous, and on top of that, without clothes and then I totally made an idiot of myself.  
She was lost, totally lost, to say the least, she was falling in love with an older guy who rode his bike and got into all sorts of possible trouble and moreover was moody, and violent. Her smile turned into crying, she had no idea she was going to do from now on, she could try to live what she was feeling and run the risk of getting hurt, or she could choose to never see Bellamy Blake again and never know. The only thing she was sure, despite all the insecurities, was that she had never felt so alive. She stood up, turned on the shower and let the hot water fall on her body, deciding that she would think about what to do tomorrow, tomorrow she would decide whether she would let Bellamy Blake part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you are enjoying my story, do not forget to comment, and if you can reread to the next chapter


	8. Facing Up To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers that live a great love will be more difficult than she imagined

Clarke woke feeling light; she got out of bed, took a shower and put on one of the dresses that Raven had bought for her. It was sleeveless and blue with white flowers she completed the look with a red belt and red sneakers; she left her hair down with side bangs. When she looked in the mirror she found herself beautiful, something that did not happen often; her blue eyes stood out with the clothes she wore, she sighed. Raven entered the room with her mouth open.  
“Wow! Sorry, I'm looking for my sister who used live here; we need to go to school.”  
“Haha very funny Raven.” Clarke said containing her laughter  
“What happened to you last night?” They exchanged a look Clarke knew ever since childhood.  
“Seriously Raven?” Clarke was embarrassed  
“I'm sorry, but I've never seen you wear the dress so willingly, so you will tell me what happened yesterday or not?”  
“Yes, but not now because we're late.” Clarke grabbed her bag on the bed and left the room leaving Raven behind.  
...  
Clarke told her everything that had happened while they were on the way to school, and Raven was euphoric. Clarke had decided that she would risk letting Bellamy Blake into her life, she had felt alive last night, despite all the risks and she wanted more of it, and she wanted to feel more of that feeling that Bellamy had provided. She was pretty sure that would see him at school today, she wanted to see him...

The day went normally, and end of the school when she got outside only Murphy was there, waiting for Raven. They walked up to him, Raven of course jumping on him.  
“Hey!” Raven screamed giving him a kiss  
“Hey babe, sleep well?”  
“Like a baby, so... where is Bellamy?”  
She asked looking at Clarke. She was there watching them with a certain expectation smile.  
“Er ... he had class so he didn’t come; he's really busy with work this week.”  
He stumbled over his words  
“Sure, that sounds like Bellamy.” Raven spoke with false understanding  
At this point Clarke saw Octavia talking to some girls a few feet away  
“Raven I'll be right back.”  
Clarke said leaving without giving Raven chance to respond.  
“Hey Octavia? Can I talk to you for a second?”  
Clarke stopped Octavia mid-conversation with two girls  
“Of course!” Octavia smiled at her and waved at the girls. “What’s up Clarke?”  
“I was wondering if you can give me Bellamy’s phone number.”  
Clarke spoke with expectation, and Octavia sighed  
“Look Clarke you’re a very nice girl and I love you, but I think you better stay away from my brother, he has enough problems.”  
“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked confused  
“I was in Monty's house yesterday when you called asking for the race address, and I knew that Bellamy would be there, then later I called and he didn’t answer. So I called Murphy and he told me everything that happened there, including the law suit that your parent’s friends did to him. Clarke, Bellamy is a great guy, but he does a lot without thinking and regrets it later, you might have ended his career with the law suit, moreover, Bellamy hates rich people and he might be with you but will only do it and feel bad because he does not fit in your world, nor do you fit in his. You will only hurt each other and that's not healthy, all I want is for my brother to be happy. I hope you understand that, and if you wonder why he didn’t answer my call yesterday, it was because he was in Roma’s house, he slept there, she is his girlfriend Clarke; you're only something he cannot have. If you want to be my friend fine, but leave my brother alone.”  
Clarke just shook her head showing she understood everything said Octavia  
“Octavia I’m sorry, you're right, this is a bad idea.”  
She turned and went back to Raven who was planning what she and Murphy would this afternoon.  
“Hey who died?” Raven asked  
“Nothing I'm just going to go home, okay?”  
“Hey wait!”  
Raven ran to Clarke who was already moving away  
“What happened? What did Octavia tell you that made you want to leave like this?”  
“The truth Raven, that's all, and she's right at all ... Look tell Mom that I was walking home okay? I just need to think and be alone.”  
Raven made a sad face and waved at Clarke. She walked away as if she had a weight on her back.  
Of course, Octavia was right, they lived in different worlds, Bellamy was reckless and older, and apparently had a girlfriend, what was she thinking when she finally thought she would live a great love? She was too naïve, but unfortunately it was too late, she was falling in love with him, her heart was pounding just thinking of him, and his touch, like a drug. She had nothing else to do but forget this kid and pretend that everything that has happened so far was dream or nightmare, but she couldn’t tell which one.  
She didn’t want to go home, or explain to Raven because she was so upset, so she took a taxi and went to the beach. She threw her purse on the sand and sat watching the sea and the blue sky. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she definitely needed to make an effort to forget Bellamy Blake, but this would work, the year was just beginning, and she deserved to be happy ...  
She couldn’t tell if she was there minutes or hours when a volleyball fell into her lap startling her, a boy approached  
“Hey I'm sorry for that.”  
He said smiling  
“All right, it was nothing, just scared me!”  
She said returning the smile  
She handed the ball to him, and he sat beside her, and she could look more closely. He had brown eyes and his hair was almost on his shoulders, he was in shape, but she found him beautiful, even more by his smile.  
“So why is the princess is alone on the beach on a day like this?” he asked  
“Just getting my head in order.” She said  
“My friends and I were finishing the game and we were going to get something to drink, you want to come?”  
It was a good opportunity to make new friends, get distracted and have fun, and the boy was beside her was not a bad view.  
“Sure, I'd love to!” She said smiling  
“Great!” He said getting up and holding out his hand to help her up  
“Nice to meet you, my name is Finn.”  
“Nice to meet you Finn too, I'm Clarke.”


	9. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke made new friends and was moving on with his life and his new friends, Bellamy Blake was not part of your life or your thoughts, although she had not so sure of that last part.

A month passed since Bellamy had last seen Clarke, from the day they fled together police, and that he had no idea how, but Octavia had discovered it, and threatened never to speak to him if he approached Clarke again. So of course he promised he would not go anywhere near Clarke or school again, he did not want his sister hating the stupid things he did.  
He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of Clarke, this is what he had done every day for a month because he wasn’t seeing her, his relationship with Roma was always as troubled as it was complicated, he was in an extremely bad mood. The only reason Bellamy still stayed, was the thought of Clarke every minute of the time he spent with her, Clarke was forbidden to him, the person he loved most in the world and possibly the only person who loved him, but he could not disappoint Octavia.  
The only news he had about Clarke was the stuff that came from Murphy, and it still wasn’t many, he only knew that Clarke had approached Octavia and discussed something. He also knew that Clarke had made new friends, and had a boyfriend too, but he didn’t have the courage to ask Murphy to ask Raven questions for him. He could not admit that his chance with Clarke had ended before it began. He was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang, it was a message from Octavia - '' Hey big brother don’t forget my birthday party next Saturday, bring Murphy too. I love you. ''  
He smiled at the thought that little Octavia would 17 years old next week, his baby sister had grown so much that made him excited to see the woman she had become. She was good, supportive, and mature; he managed to smile again, Kane would throw a huge party for Octavia’s birthday, and he hated the chic parties that his stepfather gave, but he would be there for Octavia. She would never forgive him if he wasn’t there, and some part of him was also eager because he knew Clarke probably be there. A smile crossed his face for the first time in days, he would see her even if it was from afar, he would see Clarke, his Clarke, because he couldn’t be with her now, but one day she would be his, he was sure of that.  
....  
Clarke was sitting on the beach watching her new friends playing volleyball, Harper, Miller, Monroe, Maya, and Finn; Octavia, Monty and Jasper had joined the class. A month after the conversation she had with Octavia, they had gotten closer and become good friends, and after a while she had distanced herself from Raven, because she was dating Murphy more seriously. Clarke wanted to distance herself from Murphy and anything that might have to do with Bellamy Blake, and suddenly her smile faded.  
She stood there looking at the sea and thinking about him, which she had done every day this month. She could not stop thinking about him, he was there in Octavia's face all the time, in the dark hair, and even the eyes despite the different colors they had the same intensity. It didn’t do anything to help her forget him. She looked at her happy friends running in the sand, and she envied them for a few minutes. Maya and Jasper exchanged glances from the day they met and the same with Harper and Monty. Octavia had completely fallen for the owner of the bar that they attended on the edge the beach, Miller and Monroe had been dating for some time, leaving her and Finn, who according Octavia, was falling in love with her.  
She liked Finn; he was kind, funny and knew how to have fun without doing crazy things. It was clear that his appearance left nothing to be desired, and her mother loved him once she discovered that his father was a co-worker in the hospital. But Finn didn’t cause a spark in her, he didn’t cause butterflies in her stomach, he didn’t cause her goose bumps when he spoke, and he didn’t cause the feeling of fire when he touched her skin, and most importantly, he was not Bellamy Blake. She felt as if Finn was her consolation prize, all she could have, not that he wasn’t good, any normal girl would fall in love with a guy like Finn, beautiful, rich, funny ... but she didn’t, she had fallen in love with a guy her mother would kill her if she knew. Bellamy Blake was all that her mother did not want for her. He was not rich, hadn’t studied in any renowned school, was irresponsible, dangerous, just made silly decisions, but she was madly in love with him.  
She thought it would be easier to be away from him, she thought it was too early to consider being in love, but it was too late, and nothing she had done had earlier would let her forget it, she could not and she did not want anyone else. Looking out at sea that day with the sun and blue sky, looking at her friends happy and having fun, she decided she would go after her happiness, and she was willing to do anything to get it. She dug around in her purse until she found her phone; she dialed Raven, who answered on the third ring.  
“Hey Clarke?” Raven spoke from the other end of the line  
“Hey Rae, I was thinking of buying a new dress for Octavia’s birthday party, will you go with me?”  
“Of course I will, you are at the beach?”  
“Yup”  
“Okay, I'll meet you at the Lincoln bar in 30 minutes.”  
“Okay, I'll see you there.”  
Clarke hung up in time to see Finn’s team celebrating a victory and Monty and Jasper coming her way.  
“That's not fair, how long they have this team?” Jasper asked, sitting next to Clarke  
“Two years.” Finn said approaching and laughing at Jasper. “Don’t worry man, eventually you’ll get the hang of it.”  
Finn looked at Clarke smiling as she took a bottle of water in your backpack.  
“So Princess, like the game?”  
“Impressive.” Clarke replied smiling  
“Want to go to the bar with me?” Finn winked at Clarke  
“Of course.” Clarke stood grabbed her purse, when Octavia approached and asked  
“Hey Clarke, can I talk to you a minute?”  
Finn smiled at Clarke who took her bag and hit Jasper’s shoulder  
“We will sit in the front.” They were heading to the bar, behind the others in the group who were already there  
“What’s up O?” Clarke called Octavia by the same nickname Bellamy did, which Octavia thought was strange, though she had not mentioned it to Clarke.  
“I want to invite Lincoln to my party but I'm afraid that he won’t come, do you think I should invite him?”  
“Sure Octavia, have you not noticed the way he looks at you? He clearly is into you; surely he will love to be invited to your party.”  
Octavia embraced Clarke  
“Thank you, I’ll invite him, come on.” Octavia said grabbing Clarke’s hand and walked toward the bar.

They were all sitting in the custom table, which was in the back of the establishment, where they could speak loudly without disturbing other customers, Clarke was sitting between Finn and Octavia, and they talked relaxed and laughed. Jasper still complained about the result of the game when Raven entered the bar.  
“Hey everyone.” She said to everyone, though she only knew a few of them because she was never interested in knowing Clarke’s preppy friends (as Murphy called them). Jasper, Monty, Octavia, and of course Finn had started to spend an increasing amount of time at their house, Raven had nothing against him, she just knew that Clarke wouldn’t be happy if she stayed with Finn because Clarke loved Bellamy, she couldn’t admit it, but Raven knew Clarke well enough to know that all this happiness she found last month with these people was all a lie.  
“Hey Raven, want to sit with us?” asked Finn  
“No thanks Finn, but I came here to get Clarke, we are going shopping.”  
At that moment Octavia grabbed Clarke and spoke into her ear  
“Hey I need you here to help me get the courage to deliver the invitation to Lincoln.”  
“You don’t need me, let alone courage O, just be yourself, besides I need a dress for your party.” Clarke said calming Octavia, as she stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“I'll call you later for details, see you guys.” She waved to her friends and left with Raven.  
Octavia frowned, she knew Clarke enough to know that she doesn’t care about party clothes much less dresses, and she called Raven to help choose one is because she wants something beautiful, and why she would want something beautiful? To impress Finn? That’s not it, because despite Clarke being friendly with Finn, Octavia knew she wanted nothing to do with him. Does Clarke want something beautiful because she knew that Bellamy would be at her birthday party and had hoped to approach him? They hadn’t talked about Bellamy or the law suit, or the day when Clarke was nearly arrested for racing, and Octavia thought Clarke had forgotten her brother. Does Clarke really feel something for Bellamy? She wasn’t sure, but she would ask soon as she found the right time.

 

Clarke and Raven walked through the mall looking for the perfect dress, as Clarke had said she wanted.  
“Okay, so Finn will be your date at this party?”  
“Yup.” Clarke replied casually  
“And you’re not even a little concerned about the fact that Bellamy will be there?”  
Clarke tried to hide the anxiety on her face  
“No Raven, Bellamy is just the brother of a friend, we're not friends, and what I thought I felt for him is not true, and besides Finn is my friend, we are going as friends and he knows it.”  
Raven knew Clarke as well as she knew herself, and Clarke didn’t mean ‘‘Bellamy Blake means nothing '' but she actually meant “I can’t wait to see him,'' and suddenly Raven spoke.  
“Clarke Griffin, you can’t wait to see Bellamy Blake at this party, and you want to find the perfect dress, not because it’s Octavia’s party, but because you want to impress him.”  
“Is it that obvious?” Clarke sighed knowing that lying to Raven was useless, she couldn’t wait to be face to face with Bellamy Blake again.


	10. Tell me what you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin ... oops I mean the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing, I posted pictures of looks that girls used to feast on my twitter, and I'll leave the link here in case anyone wants to check out the dresses are really beautiful, confer
> 
> https://twitter.com/jhenysn21/status/569663895117254657

Clarke was standing in front of the mirror, she was definitely nervous, she needed to calm down. She had spent all day in the spa with Raven and Octavia doing hair, nails, and all that Raven found necessary, and now she was standing there like a statue in front of the mirror in Octavia’s room. She wore a sleeveless black dress that had a high neck line. It looked like it was covered in lace, but it had split in the bottom that began at her thigh and went down leaving one of her legs in view. Her hair was completely straight and had been put to the side, her mask was black and had a silver star between the eyes, with black feathers that were attached to the top, her makeup was also dark, but had brightness around her eyes, and she wore a red lipstick that Octavia had forced her to wear. Her blue eyes stood out from behind the mask, she was gorgeous, and unrecognizable, she didn’t know the woman in the mirror, but today she would need all the courage that this woman could give her to do what needed to be done. At that moment Octavia left the bathroom where she was getting ready, interrupting her thoughts.  
“Do I look okay?” She asked Clarke.  
Octavia was in a long blue dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging V-neck, she wore her hair in a bun on top of her head, leaving some fallen curls in front and behind, her mask was dark blue with silver accents and feathers on the right side.  
“You look amazing O.” Clarke smiled at her, and Octavia hugged her tightly  
“Thank you Clarke, you know I love you right?”  
“I know O, I love you too.”  
“You have become my best friend, and I wanted to ask you a question, I know it's not the right time but I need to ask.”  
Clarke frowned; she had no idea what Octavia meant  
“What is it O?”  
“Clarke do you still like Bellamy?”  
Clarke sighed, she wanted to lie to Octavia but she couldn’t, as Octavia had said they were close friends and Octavia had spent enough time with her in this last month to see when she was lying, so she decided to tell the truth.  
“I think so O, your brother moved me in a way that no one ever did, but I know he has a girlfriend and we were not meant to be together and I'll keep away from him ok?”  
“Look Clarke, when we met I thought you were way different and then had that lawsuit, and I was afraid that you would hurt Bellamy or that he would hurt you. But Murphy told me that he hasn’t been the same since the time you were with him and that he has changed, and I see his distant look at the time and something tells me it's you he’s thinking about . It’s clear that Raven also told me that you do the same, but if you promise me that you really like my brother and all you want is to be with to him, I swear that I won’t get in the way of you two anymore.”  
Clarke smiled at Octavia’s words instantaneously  
“All I want is to be happy O.” Clarke's eyes were full of tears when they hugged again, she could not believe this was happening, she could finally go after her happiness without running the risk of losing her best friend.  
“Ok! No more crying because it will mess up our makeup and we still have the whole night ahead of us.”  
Octavia straightened and smoothed Clarke’s hair, at that time one of the maids of the house knocked on the door.  
“Octavia your father is waiting, now it's time to make your entrance.”  
“Okay, thanks Adriana, I'm coming.” Octavia thanked, and Clarke straightened her dress.  
“Well then I'm going down because I don’t want to miss Lincoln and your dad’s face when they see you in that dress, because I'm sure Mr. Kane will have a heart attack when he sees the dress you chose… good and Lincoln hasn’t seen it either right?”  
Clarke left the room laughing and headed for the stairs, leaving Octavia alone to prepare.  
...  
Bellamy was in a suit that Octavia had bought for him, and insisted that it he wore to the party, he was near the stairs talking to Murphy when Raven arrived. She was in a long tan dress with V-neck front and back and her mask was adorned with a big white and golden feather on the side, her hair was pulled back in a braid opposite the feather. She was beautiful, and Murphy was happy to get a girl like Raven. Bellamy just wanted to have the same fate, because Roma was next to him with a short white dress and a leather jacket on top, totally oblivious to all the people who looked at her, since it was a gala and she was underdressed, not that Bellamy would care. But her mere presence bothered him, he had no idea why he had let her come, Octavia had already made it clear that she did not want Roma at the party.  
“Did Bellamy forget to tell you it was a masquerade?” Raven asked Roma  
“No he didn’t forget, but nobody tells me what to wear babe.” Rome said dismissively looking at Raven  
“I see.” Raven said absently as she looked at Clarke walking down the stairs to warn Mr. Kane that Octavia was coming down, and Bellamy certainly also had seen her.  
He barely paid attention to the exchange between Raven and Roma, because when he looked away he saw her coming down the stairs and it was as if everything had gone away, it was like she was floating, she was absolutely stunning. She wore a mask like everyone else, but he would recognize her anywhere, it was as if he could smell the perfume she wore, God how he wanted to touch her, just to see if it was true that she was there. That she was no longer just his delusion. Other desires were coming to mind when he heard Raven say,  
“Clarke is amazing.”  
“Yes she is.”  
He said absently, and then realized that everyone was looking at him, including Roma. She realized she was with the most unhappy guy in the world, she elbowed his ribs, but he didn’t say anything. He felt bad because she was coming toward him and she was smiling. As she passed him his heart collapsed because she was not smiling at him or coming at him, he looked back to see the boy to whom she was going, and hated him for touching her, hated that she was smiling at him, hated him for not being in his place, but he would be. Tonight she would come to him yet, even this night he would touch her, tonight he would be the reason Clarke Griffin smiled.


	11. Dancing with me ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy will come face to face, and will find that surrender to the feelings they have for each other can be liberating ...

Once Clarke reached the stairs she saw him, standing down at the bottom of the stairs, God he was beautiful in that suit, a big smile blossomed on her lips, she wanted him so much, and it seemed like an eternity since the last time they were together. She felt the urge to run into his arms right now, but she couldn’t, at least not yet, because that girl was still at his side, but she had all night, all night to put her plan into practice, she was anxious. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Finn just behind Bellamy and others; she had no choice, so she went to him.  
“Wow!!! You look amazing Clarke.” Finn was open-mouthed  
“Thank you Finn.” Clarke blushed at the compliment, she realized that Bellamy was still looking at her, but his face now was not pleased.  
The song ''I Know Places'' by Taylor Swift began to play, and then Octavia appeared at the top of the stairs, all eyes in the room turned to see her, while Clarke laughed at Marcus Kane who was open-mouthed, stunned by Octavia’s dress, she knew there would be consequences. Octavia’s father was very conservative. She thought Lincoln was also open-mouthed, drooling for more, but he was turned away from her, so Clarke could not say. She also could see the ugly face that Bellamy made reacting to Lincoln admiring his sister.  
When Octavia reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave her arm to Kane to escort her up the middle of the floor for the first dance. Everyone moved away and formed a path. As they began to dance, Clarke was smiling, she was so happy for her friend. When the song came to end Clarke noted that Bellamy was looking at her again, his eyes held hers for a moment that seemed more like hours.

''They aim and shoot, but we are bulletproof, and you know, for me, it was always you by nightfall, his eyes so green and I know that, for you, it was me ''  
Clarke returned to reality only when the hall burst into applause for the birthday girl, but Bellamy did not stop looking at her, she felt her cheeks grow warm and looked away.  
“Finn I'm thirsty, let's go to the bar a drink?”  
“Of Course!”  
Finn took Clarke by the hand and led her to the bar, Clarke asked for only water, she wasn’t used to drinking and she needed to be sober tonight, nothing could go wrong, when the DJ started playing '' Run the World '' by Beyoncé, Raven and Octavia arrived pulling her arm, bringing her to the dance floor.  
“It song Clarke, let's dance!”  
They rushed to the middle of the floor and started dancing, Octavia was great dancer, Raven too, Clarke was awkward but she didn’t care, she wanted to have fun, she shook her hair and strutted to the music. She knew Bellamy would be looking for her, no matter where he was and it made her feel sexy, and she was absolutely right. Bellamy was at the bar with a glass of vodka staring at her which extremely bothered Roma.  
“Look Bellamy I didn’t come here to see you drooling for this girl.”  
“Look Roma.” Bellamy imitated her way of speaking. “You weren’t invited, and I was very clear with you about our relationship, just sex will get any farther than that, and you want to know something else? You see that girl there? You never made me feel half of what feel just looking at her alone, I think I’m done, you know, for me this is over, if you want you can stay and enjoy the party, but stay away from me, from now on we have nothing else to talk about.”  
He turned his back on her and went to Murphy who was sitting alone at a table looking at the girls dancing, and sat beside him.  
“Hey what happened there?” Asked Murphy pointing his glass toward Roma leaving the bar.  
“I did what I should have done a long time ago, I sent her to look for someone who wanted to be with her.”  
“I know, and you did the right thing, but you’re sure this has nothing to do with the blonde dancing over there?”  
“You know how I am Murphy, I thought I could control myself, but with her so close and so beautiful, I can’t. Just seeing her with that guy makes my blood boil, I cannot let her be with another person, she was made for me, do you understand?”  
Murphy just nodded looking at Raven, of course he understood, Raven had been made for him too. Raven had been his salvation, it had changed him completely, and perhaps Clarke would do the same with Bellamy, his friend deserved to be happy.  
“I understand you, but does Octavia also agree with it?”  
“I'm going to fix this, I’ll get Octavia to change her mind ...”  
When the song was over Raven and Octavia sat at the table with Bellamy and Murphy, and Clarke went to the table where Finn and his friends were. The song '' The Words '' by Christina Perri started playing, Octavia took a sip of Bellamy’s drink and he took her hand.  
“Hey you shouldn’t be drinking.” Bellamy spoke angrily  
“With all this beautiful music Bellamy where is your unpleasant companion? I bet she would like to dance.”

''And I know the scariest part is letting go, because love is a ghost that you cannot control. I promise that the truth cannot hurt us now'' The music rang out over the room.  
Octavia had spoken ironically, she hated Roma and had made it clear she was not welcome at the party; she wondered how Clarke would be feeling with her presence at the party. Bellamy replied sounding bored  
We ended things and she left.” Octavia's smile was instantaneous  
“So there is a pretty blonde girl over there at another table that I know would love to dance with you, isn’t there Raven?” Octavia smiled at him  
“For sure.” Raven replied also smiling  
“But ... you're not serious about this, are you?”  
“I’ve never been so serious, but if you do something stupid or hurt her, I'll kill you Bellamy.”  
Bellamy smiled so big and Octavia thought she had never seen him smile like that, he kissed her forehead and spoke.  
“Thank you sis.”  
He stood up and walked to the table where Clarke was sitting ...

''And all the steps that led me to you, and all hell that I had to go, but I would not trade a day to have a chance to say my love, I'm in love with you'' The music still carried over the dance floor

She was sitting with Finn and the guy who had been drooling over Octavia, when Bellamy approached Clarke looked at him and none of them said anything, until Finn broke the silence  
“Hey you’re Octavia’s brother, right?” Bellamy smiled politely at him  
“Yes I’m Bellamy.” They shook hands and silence reigned again, while Bellamy analyzed his close rival.  
“So Clarke, it seems we have authorization to dance.”  
Bellamy reached out to her, she didn’t say anything just took his hand and went to the floor as if there was no one else there. He held her waist and pulled her closer, she put her head on his chest and felt his heart beating, he leaned down and put his mouth by her ear and spoke.  
“You look beautiful.”  
She didn’t say anything; she just smiled, as they moved to the music.

''I know we're both scared. We both make the same mistakes; an open heart is an open wound for you, and the winds of a difficult choice. Love has a calm voice; calm your mind, I'm here to pick you''

And suddenly he realized that nothing needed to be said, this song was saying all he felt, and he was sure that she knew too, they were there, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He could get lost in those blue eyes he didn’t care about anything else, he just wanted to be able to look at them the rest of his life.

'' And I know the scariest part is letting go Let my love be the light that guides you home And I know the scariest part is detached Because love is a ghost that you cannot control I promise that the truth cannot hurt us now so let the words escape your mouth ''

They only realized that the song was over when the DJ started playing ''Stronger'' by Kelly Clarkson and everyone around them were jumping to the music, and Clarke smiled, he was crazy about that smile, he stood there looking at her when she started moving to the music, and she came up and began to dance for him. He was going crazy, she shook her head and her hair flew; she jumped and laughed, and he began to dance with her, and they didn’t realize that Octavia, Raven, Murphy and the Clarke’s other friends including Finn were watching them.

When the song was over they were too close, their foreheads were leaning against and they could feel the others breath, so he asked expectantly  
“You want to get out of here?”  
She just smiled and nodded her head. She didn’t know what song was playing now. Bellamy took her hand, they went to the bar, and he took two glasses and a bottle of champagne and headed towards the kitchen. They came out in a large garden in the back with some lighted poles and a pool, Bellamy put the bottle and glasses on the table and looked at her.  
“You won’t throw me in the pool will you?” She asked smiling  
“No, unless you want to.”  
“Definitely not.” She answered  
He approached and took her hand; she suddenly had frozen. He looped his free hand through her arm causing chills in Clarke, to her chin. He came closer, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled at him and he spoke.  
“You can’t even imagine how much I missed you all this month, it seemed like a year, I thought I was crazy Clarke.”  
“I can imagine, because I felt exactly like that.” She whispered  
“I want to kiss you.” He spoke in a tone of almost pleading  
“So kiss me.” She said  
He smiled, released her hand and pulled her by the waist slowly, the desire seethed in him, but he didn’t want to scare her, she put both hands on his shoulders and smiled, he kissed her forehead and then her nose ...  
“I'll never walk away from you again ... I promise”  
He said and finally kissed her, the kiss started slow, he wanted to explore her mouth, she was sweet, and he had never felt anything like this. It was suppressed at the beginning, but gradually it was growing and his hands on her waist tightened, bringing her closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck and the kissing accelerated, now she was full of hunger and despair, the more she kissed him, the more she wanted to kiss him. She had never felt anything like this, she was for hungry him, their mouths fit perfectly, they were perfect for each other and just like how he had just said, and she would not let anyone push her away from him again.  
They were still lost in the kiss when they heard a voice  
“Clarke? What's going on here?”  
She jumped when she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to witness a moment like this between her and Bellamy.  
“Mom? I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please tell me what you guys have like the story so far? Your opinion is very important. Let a search to brighten things?
> 
> * What do you want to happen in the next chapter?  
> 1 Abby gives scolding and prohibits Clarke to see Bellamy  
> 2- Jake appears and intercedes for the young pigeons and authorizes the dating  
> 3- one day passes and you guys prefer a surprise.
> 
> Please do not forget to comment on the chapter and leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this fic, I used this chapter to introduce the characters and their stories, tell me what you think and if I should continue, your comments encourage me to write more and more , constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
